El rey Alucard
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia fantastica de capa y espada, el rey Alucard se alia con la reina Integra, asi para luchar contra el emperador Adolfo y el mayor Maximiliano, AxI y PxS incluidos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El rey Alucard

Érase una vez, en una tierra fustigada por el caos y las guerras, vivía un príncipe que fue coronado rey de un reino que andaba en guerra contra Adolfo, un emperador belicoso que ya sometió muchos reinos a su yugo gracias a su brigadier Maximiliano.

Alucard, como era su nombre, estaba harto de que este tirano ande atacando reinos y de masacrar poblaciones, así que decidió visitar a la condesa Integra, que esperaba un pretendiente y el seria el próximo y el definitivo.

Cuando llego a su condado en compañía de su general Ferguson, se presentó ante de la condesa, se arrodillo ante ella y le beso la mano, ella sonrió.

Ella estaba acompañada de Victoria, una sargenta, Bernadotte, su capitán tuerto y de Walter, el paje principal; el monarca le estaba pidiendo que si unían fuerzas, podrían vencer al malvado tirano y así brigadier, ella acepto, ya que el belicoso emperador quería someterla a su yugo.

Pero no solamente se iban a unir para luchar, sino que se casaría con ella, ya que al verla por primera vez se enamoró de ella, incluso su capitán tuerto andaba de pareja con la sargenta Victoria.

El general de Maximiliano era Incognito, y sus oficiales eran Hans, Tulbancain, Jan y Luke quienes comandaban su ejército, su ministro era un lunático y sus guardianas eran Rip y Zorin, y Schrödinger era su paje quien siempre andaba con él.

El malvado emperador estaba aliado con un obispo vanidoso llamado Maxwell, además de ser acompañado por sus guardianas Heikel y Yumiko, estaba protegido por su capitán Anderson, quien ha luchado muchas veces con Alucard.

En una fiesta que organizo con los nobles para la alianza contra Adolfo hubo un baile de lujo, y donde presento al su próximo cónyuge Alucard.

Pero en secreto, Luke y Jan fueron en secreto con un grupo de soldados, así para atacar el palacio, mientras bailaban, aparecieron los intrusos y amenazaron con matar a los sirvientes e invitados.

Sin miedo, Alucard desenvaino su espada y se enfrentó a los intrusos, Victoria, Bernadotte y Walter ayudaron en la batalla, Integra llamo a los guardias y ella tomando una espada participaba.

Dando muerte a varios enemigos, el monarca se enfrentó a Luke y logro darle muerte, Jan iba a escapar ya que estaba siendo derrotado, pero cuando iba a huir por la ventana, la reina disparo y lo mato.

Los supervivientes fueron interrogados y confesaron que fueron ordenes de Maximiliano, y la reina ordeno que los encierren en el calabozo, por este ataque, la fiesta tuvo que finalizar.

Al día siguiente, los monarcas fueron a pasear en carruaje y aparecieron unos mosqueteros comandados por Tulbancain, Victoria se encargó de los soldados y Alucard bajo del carruaje y se enfrentó con el oficial a espadas.

La sargenta era letal en combate, pero el monarca era tan fiero luchando, ya que ha peleado con Anderson y volvería a hacerlo; y por último, desarma a Tulbancain y lo mata, los sobrevivientes huyen.

El emperador Adolfo no está augusto con lo que está pasando, ya que odia el fracaso, pero Maximiliano no estaría dispuesto a rendirse, pero se tomaría el tiempo para preparar nuevos ataques.

Integra envió a su capitán y a su sargenta con un puñado de hombres a atacar el monasterio de Maxwell, que se supo que hacen sacrificios humanos, ellos lo iban a detener, pero Alucard fue en su compañía a ayudarles por Anderson.

Los dos entraron en secreto atravesando la muralla y golpeando a algunos guardias; y adentro llegaron a ver una ceremonia llena de monjes ataviados de blanco, ahí Maxwell mataba a algunas personas como sacrificio, era macabro, porque le quitaban las vísceras.

Pero Alucard y los demás soldados fueron sorprendidos por otros soldados al mando de Anderson, ambos bandos se trabaron en lucha y también el monarca y el capitán.

Por el asco, Victoria no soporto más y se descubrió, Maxwell mando a que acaben con los intrusos, Bernadotte era muy buen tirador y muchos caían por sus disparos y Victoria luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras Alucard luchaba con Anderson, aparecieron Heikel y Yumiko a defender a Maxwell, pero el monarca dio la orden de retirada, Bernadotte y Victoria huyeron del castillo matando a cualquiera que se le oponía, Anderson le advirtió a Alucard que la próxima vez que se encuentren será la última vez.

Pero el emperador Adolfo les iba a dar un ultimátum al enemigo y Maximiliano mando a sus generales a preparar a los soldados para una batalla contra el ejército aliado de Integra y Alucard, aunque al brigadier le gustaba estas cosas y era muy bueno.

Los dos monarcas aliados no tuvieron otra opción: antes que el ejército de Adolfo arrase con los pobres y el reino, preparo también sus soldados.

En un terreno la batalla se libró entre ambos ejércitos, poseían alabarderos, piqueros, lanceros, arcabuceros y mosqueteros como soldados; ambos bandos además de disparar armas de fuego como el cañón, combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, ahí veían que Alucard era letal.

Mientras que Rip y Zorin iban a atacar el campamento enemigo con ayuda de los asesinos Paul y Laura, acompañados por un puñado de hombres.

Integra tomo su espada y se defendía, Victoria se lanzó contra Zorin, y también que Walter tuvo que ayudar, ya que el viejo paje usaba hilos cortantes que hacían pedazos a sus oponentes.

Ya que Alucard estaba ocupado con los generales Ferguson y Bernadotte en compañía de la caballería, Integra tuvo que dar muerte a Rip y a Laura, lo mismo Victoria con Zorin, y el resto fue ultimado por el paje.

Cuando la batalla finalizo, Adolfo y Maximiliano le advirtieron que el próximo ataque será peor y el ultimo; también vieron que Maxwell se alió con ellos.

Durante la noche, Integra estaba preocupada, pero al contrario Alucard no tenía preocupación alguna, así que para animarla la beso de forma apasionada e hizo el amor con ella, ambos monarcas estaban piel a piel en la cama, y unidos para luchar contra el tirano.

Lejos de la vista de Ferguson y Walter, Bernadotte que dormía con Victoria la beso y como se despertó, ambos se amaron apasionadamente.

Luego del descanso, Integra y Alucard urdieron un plan: como el enemigo estaba bien protegido en su castillo, iban a atacarlos por sorpresa, en la misión participaron Bernadotte, Victoria, su paje, Ferguson y un puñado de soldados.

Adolfo estaba en su trono, mientras que Maximiliano, Maxwell, Incognito, el ministro, Hans, Schrödinger, Heikel y Yumiko comían y bebían en exceso junto con otros nobles, y cometían toda clase de excesos como manosear a las esclavas sexuales.

Primero entraron Bernadotte y Victoria golpeando a los guardias, les siguieron Walter y Alucard, mientras que Integra los esperaba acompañada de los soldados.

Ya ingresando al castillo, lucharon contra los soldados, Integra sin perder tiempo ordeno que ataquen, Walter bajo el puente levadizo, así para entrar, ambos bandos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alarmados, Maximiliano y Maxwell ordenaron que repelen al enemigo, pero en combate Heikel y Yumiko perdieron la vida, allí Anderson se lanzó contra Alucard, ambos se trabaron en lucha.

Pero Maxwell iba a huir, pero Incognito le intercepto y le dio muerte con su espada, incluso Adolfo iba a escapar, ya que ni tenia agallas para pelear con el enemigo.

Victoria y Bernadotte iban adelante, pero Hans con sus pistolas mato a Walter y a Ferguson, allí juntos lo atacaron, pero era fiero con la espada, iba a dar muerte al tuerto pero la sargenta le clava una lanza y mientras agoniza sonríe, da el último suspiro y se desploma.

Alucard estaba ocupado con Anderson, para terminar este duelo, le golpea al capitán y le clava su espada en el corazón matándolo.

El paje y el ministro le ordena a Adolfo que luche, el emperador se niega y con sus pistolas los mata, Integra intercepta a él y a Maximiliano.

Pero Alucard lucha con Incognito, el monarca y el general luchan fieramente, mientras que el bando enemigo está siendo derrotado; la reina junto con Victoria y Bernadotte no dejaran huir al emperador y su brigadier.

Incognito desarma al monarca, pero este agarra una lanza y le clava al general, harto, Adolfo mata a Maximiliano con su daga y él se quita la vida, la victoria es de los aliados.

Así detuvieron a un tirano belicoso y todos los reinos que habían sido sometidos se independizan y vuelven a la normalidad, lo mismo que los reinos aliados.

Alucard se casa con Integra, pero no es una alianza matrimonial, sino por amor, también se casan Bernadotte y Victoria, y así, vivieron y reinaron felices por siempre.

Aquí concluye esta historia de capa y espada, pero fantástico.

The End


End file.
